


Eye of the Demon

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x04 unleashed spoilers, BAMF!Stiles, Demon!Stiles, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychic Abilities, The Alpha Pack, blind!Stiles, brief Mama Stilinski Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two blind demons have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea which I put up [Here](http://reiyawakayama.tumblr.com/post/53854379460/oh-dude-what-if-stiles-was-blind-and-a-demon-and) on tumblr and I couldn't help but write it out.

The only noise after Deucalion’s proclamation is the ragged sound of Derek’s breathing as he lies in a puddle of his own blood. Everything seems to have gone preternaturally still as if holding its breath for something to happen.

And then in the distance, a noise starts up. A soft tapping, a steady beat of plastic on cement and it slowly comes closer. Derek knows that sound, has listened to it before. He tries to get up, to do something, but he’s so exhausted, drained and his muscles just won’t listen to him.

Each tap is like a beat of a heart, the seconds on a clock slowly counting down to something horrible. He knows the other Alpha’s have already heard it, heads turned towards the door, waiting, not moving.

The plastic stick appears first, red tipped white and a hand follows with the rest of Stiles as he makes his slow way down the hall and to his open doorway. And Derek can only watch in horror as he walks into the wolf’s den unaware of what is actually in the room.

“Derek? You here man?” Stiles calls out. Derek can’t make out Stiles eyes, dark shades covering the unseeing amber irises. Stiles takes another few steps in and he’s through the door and Derek can see Ennis right behind him, grinning at the treat in front of his.

Ennis takes a step forward, claws out and ready to strike when Stiles turns, the plastic stick coming up to land right at the hollow of the Alpha’s throat. “Not now, kujo, you stay where you are.” The Alpha is so surprised that he stops and does as told. “And you, werebitch, stay over there as well,” Stiles calls out and the stick points unerringly to where Kali is still standing over Derek.

“Well, well, well, what an interesting…human we have here,” Deucalion says, stepping towards where Stiles stands.

“Kind of ironic, two blind people facing off,” Stiles jokes, snorting, even though he’s in a room with three enemy Alpha werewolves.

“Indeed,” Deucalion murmurs, blind eyes never leaving Stiles’ face. “How is it that a human has come across such exceptional hearing?” he asks, reaching out a claw tipped finger. Stiles brings the walking stick up to block his hand.

“No bad touch please. I’ve had enough of old men being all touchy feely on me,” Stiles says and Deucalion retracts his hand. “As to how, what else was I supposed to do? Unlike someone, I didn’t have werewolf senses to fall back on. I’ve been blind since birth. I gives you time to practice things.”

“You mock my blindness?” Deucalion asks.

“No, I’m just tired of listening to other people who became blind bitch about their lost eye sight. At least you could see before. I’ve never seen a thing and I never will. Get over yourself,” Stiles says evenly.

“Oh, and I heard your little…proclamation earlier. ‘I am the Demon Wolf.’ A bit cliché if you ask me, though I did love the dramatic effects added. Nice timing with the thunder and lightning,” Stiles adds before the werewolf can comment.

“You heard then. Good, no need to explain myself,” Deucalion says stepping away to go back to where he had been sitting earlier.

“I did, but I think your intimidation tactics are a bit over complicated. I mean it relies too much on timing and dramatic pauses. If anything, I think Derek here has it down pat. A little looming, some glaring, a threat of physical harm and it gets the job done,” Stiles says with a smirk.

“Stiles,” Derek grits out.

“Hush, Sourwolf. I’m talking with the nice demon wolf - I really don’t like that title - with the Alpha,” Stiles cuts him off.

Turning back to where Deucalion has sat back down, he starts talking again. “Now the thing about clichés is that people just tend to copy from others. I’m sure the demons out there would not be happy with you for taking their name, Deucalion,” Stiles says with an easy grin.

“And what does a human know of demons and what they would like?” Deucalion asks.

“I just know a thing or two, nothing much,” Stiles says.

“Why should I care what demons like?”

“You should care, very much so. You see demons are very territorial. They hate having interlopers walking into their territories, killing their people and harming those they care about. And a pissed off demon is not one to be trifled with,” Stiles informs him, shifting his walking stick to his other hand.

“And you know of this how?”

“Let’s just say instinct. You see, you were only half right when you called me human. I’m only half,” Stiles says with a cheeky grin. “You see, my mother was a demon,” Stiles finishes and pulls off his sunglasses, revealing eyes that have gone black.

The other two Alpha’s react quickly, jumping towards the half demon with growls. They don’t even make it a couple of steps before some invisible force knocks them off their feet, fling them against the walls behind them, pinning them. They thrash and strain against the force, snapping teeth, but they don’t budge.

“You certainly are interesting,” Deucalion says, standing and walking towards Stiles.

“So here’s the deal, you leave this town and never come back and I won’t skin you all alive,” Stiles hisses, his other nature surfacing.

“You can’t stop me,” Deucalion says and goes to strike, clawed hand arching fast.

Before he can even move, Deucalion is also against the wall, roaring at Stiles. “It seems I can. You have until tonight to leave Beacon Hills for good or I come looking for you,” Stiles says. He motions with his hand and all three go sailing through the air to crash through the huge wall of windows and out into the rain.

Stiles waits a few minutes, listening for their retreat before he collapse to the floor, shaking so badly his cane rattles on the concrete. Stiles reaches up when he feels wetness on his face. His nose is bleeding. “Damn, I over did it,” Stiles mutters.

Derek’s already dragging himself over to the blind boy, grunting through the pain. “You idiot, what the hell where you thinking?” Derek yells at him.

“I was saving your ass, you ass,” Stiles yells back, his eyes back to their normal amber.

“What’s wrong?” Cora asks, stepping forward from where she had been frozen throughout the whole confrontation.

“I may have overdone it a bit,” Stiles admits. He slumps back onto the floor, arms spread out on either side. “I’m only half demon,” he says as if that explains everything.

“Only half, he says and when were you going to inform us about this little bit of your heritage?” Derek asks with a growl, struggling to his feet.

“I don’t see how it would have concerned you, Derek. What I am is my business,” Stiles growls at him. Derek growls back.

“Boys, enough. Derek, go call the others in. They need to know what’s happened,” Cora soothes. Derek growls again, but marches over to where his phone is sitting on the table.

Stiles sighs in exhaustion. “My mom could have wiped the floor with them,” Stiles admits wistfully, a bit of sadness creeping into his voice. The two werewolves glance at him, but don’t say anything.

**End.**


End file.
